


Prompt 19 "You're Satan"

by AmaranthineDaydream



Series: Drabble Challenge. [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Tags Are Hard, Training, flirting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthineDaydream/pseuds/AmaranthineDaydream
Summary: Tessalea's training gets a little intense.





	Prompt 19 "You're Satan"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second published piece. Thank you to @Inuy21 for being my sprinting buddy and helping me through this~!!  
> <3

Tessalea hit the ground hard all the air was expelled from her lungs leaving her dazed for second before she heard the dreaded word that had been haunting her for the past hour.

“Again” his voice commanded in an almost amused tone. Cullen was enjoying this way more than Tessalea liked.

Her falls had started off softer, landing on her rear in the snow, but over time escalated to landing fully on her back in a way that would rattle her ribcage leaving her slightly stunned and very winded.

Closing her eyes to collect herself she pulled her aching body from the ground and stomped over to the fallen staff which had once again been thrown far from her. Huffing in aggravation she moved back in front of Cullen and gripped her staff.

“One hand lined up at the hip the other at the shoulder, feet shoulder width apart, and body turned sideways to make for a smaller target.” she recited in her head getting into position.

She heard a whisper of a laugh come from Cullen she locked her eyes to his. She could see the glint of amusement in his eyes a spark of playfulness. Any other time she would be elated to see this expression it was very different from his usual calm and collected demeanor; however, due to the number of time she had landed flat on her back it instead provoked her.  She gritted her teeth together then took a deep breath. She could feel his naturally cool Templar aura brush against hers; her mana flared as a warning. She felt smaller like a kitten taking on a lion.  

They stood there staring each other down, aura’s gingerly contesting. She knew he was reading every breath she took, every small movement just waiting for any sign of a strike.  She glanced at his feet hoping to find some clue as to his plan of attack.

“Would he be the first to attack this time?” -she wondered as her eyes danced upwards-“There was so much strength in his legs perhaps he will lunge into an attack.” Her eyes slowly traced the commander in front of her; even without the armor, this man was raw unfiltered power from his mind all the way to his toes. His upper body could carry the weight of the inquisition: the people, and it’s problems alike. While his legs held the strength to keep him standing against anything from demons to nobles. It was incredible: The strength, assertiveness, and the focus this man had was inspiring.

She wanted it!

The slight breath of the word “Maker” on his lips snapped her eyes to his. Judging by the slight blush that stained his cheeks she had been caught gawking.  She felt heat spread from her cheeks to her ears and cleared her throat. The pressure in the air around them shifted it was heavier almost awkward. She dropped her arms slightly and opened her mouth to apologize.

“Ah I’m sor..” he didn’t give her the chance to finish what she was going to say for he was already lunging towards her, staff aiming towards her now unguarded chest. Quickly she brought her arms back up to block. THWACK- the sound of their staffs meeting echoed through the clearing.

“Focus, Tessalea, never drop your guard.” Spoken like a caress; the way he said her name sent a trill down her spine. His eyes held a fire she didn’t understand, but maker did she want to. There was a breath of a pause between them before their staffs clacked together again: once, twice, a testing. Each hit gaining more force and vitality until She no longer hesitated between attacks. Falling into step with him she continued her attempts to either disarm him or strike a point that would earn her a nod of approval. Once at his head twice to his sides each easily blocked by him. This man was an impenetrable shield no matter which direction she would attack from. She deflected any of his strikes with more force, put her whole body into her swings. Hit after hit she felt like she was gaining some ground. When suddenly he found his opening. She had dropped her guard just slightly and he jabbed towards her stomach establishing the connection he needed to not only wind her but cause her to loosen her grip on her weapon. He then yanked his staff upwards knocking hers clear out of her hands, In the same circular motion brought the end of the quarterstaff under her ankle and lifted sending her crashing into the ground.

Pain echoed through her chest and all the air in her lungs was expelled painfully. Stunned she stared towards the sky black shadows danced across her vision. While Cullen stood over her smirking.

You’re Satan in disguise aren’t you?“ she growled breathing her lungs back into their usual rhythm.

Cullen’s head tilted to the side slightly and his eyebrow raised. “I am not familiar with this Satan were they a rival of yours?”

She didn’t know…

Ice shot through her veins and her heart seized. Tessalea sat up quickly and pull herself into a small ball closing herself in, and dragged her aura close to her skin as if trying to keep the single word in place. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to focus on the word but whatever was there before was gone; lost in his question and faded as she tried to remember. Yet still, she pushed and reached trying to grasp onto the small thread that was fluttering back into the recesses of her mind. Her mind hummed painfully a sharp thrum echoed across her scalp. There was a weight in her chest that intensified, it felt as if someone was stepping on her sternum; a slow crushing and suffocating step which intensified as she drove deeper.

“Don’t force it Tessa you will only end up hurting yourself again.” concern saturated his voice.  

She jerked when she felt Cullen place a gloved hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze wrenching her out of her mind. She hung her and whimpered a sound of defeat. He moved his hand to the juncture on her neck and softly stroked the skin along the length of her neck delicately kneading out the tension that remained.

“ Why can’t I remember anything Cullen? It’s been months yet all I have is my name.” Her question was dripping with disappointment. He gave a small reassuring smile and placed the hand that was stroking the tension out of her neck under her chin, encouraging her to look at him. His eyes told her it was okay, that she was fine and shouldn’t worry, but she felt like she had once again failed herself and him.. Shame of not recalling anything, and guilt of being a burden filled her. Seeing this concern etched across his face tore her to pieces.  He had his own problems she shouldn’t be adding her own.

“Is that not more than you started with? Give it time the memories will come to you.”-he soothed she nodded and accepted his response as the truth for the time being- “Now up we go.” he helped her to her feet and handed her his staff, and plucked the discarded staff from the snow. He turned to look at her a smirk played on his lips and he said something unforgivable.

“Again.”

“UGH” she groaned as she threw herself back into the snow. For now, she would be okay, for him she would hide her issues if only to keep him from worrying.


End file.
